cuando nada importa
by Erunde
Summary: xq existen moementos en donde no importa el cuándo, ni el dónde, ni el por qué...y en nuestra mente lo unico que vemos es el otro...mal summary, just a little hot...RR!


**Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a nuestra querida Joanne, a mí, sólo el ferviente deseo de que el amor prevalezca sobre todo. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer.**

--

Existen ocasiones en la vida en donde no importa el cómo, el cuándo, ni el por qué. Donde todo lo que hemos sido hasta entonces pasa a un segundo plano, y sin importar lo previsor o conservador que seamos, lo único que importa, lo que de verdad nos hace sentir vivos, es el momento. Aunque dure semanas, horas o minutos. Cualquiera que haya sentido esa adrenalina en la sangre comprenderá por qué digo que nada importaba en ese instante, nada ocupada la mente en blanco de Hermione Granger y Harry Potter…

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por el suave resplandor de una vela, pero todas las descripciones que se podrían realizar acerca del lugar poco importan ya, pues como dije, los personajes de la escena que narro, poca atención prestaban a su alrededor, y de hecho lo único que de verdad tenía relevancia a sus ojos era aquellos que ambos tenían frente a sí: sus cuerpos.

Dije que el lugar no importaba, y tampoco lo son las circunstancias o los estados conyugales de los dos adultos que ocupaban aquel minúsculo cuarto. En esos momentos, y no me canso de repetirlo, no ocupada lugar alguno en sus mentes los esposos y niños que en casa esperaban la llegada de sus respectivos padres. Todo lo que en ese momento importaba era la cercanía, y ese –podríamos llamarlo- hálito sudoroso que envuelve el ambiente cuando dos personas se encuentran sumidas en los remolinos indómitos de la pasión.

La mujer, de abundante cabellera castaña poseída, quizás, por alguna diosa pagana de la sensualidad, besaba desaforada y desesperadamente al moreno hombre que tenía en frente, de la forma en que sólo besan aquéllos que sólo saben que tal vez no habrá un mañana, involucre éste a todo el universo o al futuro incierto de una relación tumultuosa y escandalizante que tuvo un abrupto principio y amenaza con un igual final.

Por su parte el hombre de –en estos momentos- oscuros y refulgentes ojos verde botella, comienza a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de su, nunca antes definida de mejor forma, amante, al mismo tiempo que su hambrienta boca devora con eterno erotismo el cuello de la joven… Quizás se encuentre poseído por el espíritu de la lujuria, o es que tal vez afloran ahora sentimientos tan bien ocultos, que hasta él los ignoraba; de cualquier manera, eso ya no es importante…

Sopesando que a ojos del lector que mis acotaciones personales, propias de mi lugar de observador, envidioso de no poder compartir iguales juegos tal vez con otro, en otro momento, bajo otras circunstancias y en otro lugar; absolutamente consciente de que mis continuas interrupciones no hacen más que cortar el místico momento que presencio, y que en realidad 

poco aportan a esta historia, es que he decidido –yo, pobre alma en pena, que no puede más que contentarse con mirar y recordar lo maravilloso de no ser un ente etéreo- relatar única y exclusivamente lo que veo, esperando que no se escandalicen los ojos de aquellos que fueron destinados a conocer este instante, quizás único en la vida de nuestros personajes.

Harry, introdujo una mano dentro de la camisa de la joven acariciando febrilmente uno de sus pechos, y sonriendo entre beso y beso, al oír los débiles, casi inaudibles, pero indudables gemidos de su compañera: y entusiasmado ante tal muestra de aceptación se animó a despojar de la camisa a la castaña mujer con quien se hallaba; descubriendo entonces un delicado corpiño de encaje negro, que llevó a su libido a niveles insospechados, incrementando notablemente su incipiente erección. Bajó con sus besos a lo largo de la clavícula, hasta descender a la naciente de sus pechos, disfrutando y saboreando la piel cremosa y tersa de Hermione a cada centímetro. Con una de sus manos desabrochó la prenda que aún ocultaba aquella parte del cuerpo de la joven, y la tumbó en la cama para poder deleitarse sin miramientos con aquel recién descubierto objeto de pasión.

Por su parte, la castaña, obnubilada por las sensaciones que su amigo le provocaba, aun cuando estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de caricias por parte de otra boca, comenzó a desprender poco a poco, y como pudo de la camisa de Harry, al tiempo que jugaba con su lengua en el cuello de éste. Sus manos, ávidas de recorrer este nuevo territorio, se desplazaron por todo sus pecho hasta arribar a su cintura, y con el dedo índice acariciar sobre la tela de jean aquel miembro duro que tanto deseaba que la poseyera. Otro gemido se oyó por lo bajo, pero esta vez provino del hombre, y no sólo se debió a la caricia, sino al hecho de que su amiga posó ambas manos en el cierre del pantalón, para desabotonarlo, lentamente, al tiempo que miraba esos ojos verdes como incitándolos al juego…

Una vez que se vieron libres de vestimenta alguna, comenzó aquella tan conocida y venerada danza milenaria, ésa cuyos orígenes se remontan al principio de los tiempos. Sus manos (las de ambos) se desplazaron, se demoraron, subieron y bajaron, danzaron bailes de vaivenes hasta haber cubierto la totalidad de los cuerpos de sus respetivos amantes. Y cuando Harry se colocó sobre Hermione, el tiempo pareció volver a detenerse, de la misma forma en la que lo hizo algún breve tiempo atrás cuando sus bocas se encontraron entrelazadas por primera vez.

Poco a poco el joven entró en ella, no por temor a lastimarla, sino por la satisfacción infinita que le produjo el saber que estaban convirtiéndose en un solo ser. Disfrutaron ese momento de forma evidente, y cuando la danza se hizo más rítmica, pude comprender que bailaban la misma melodía, que los dos tarareaban en forma de gemidos, suspiros, súplicas, y palabras entre cortadas.

La tensión y el calor aumentaron en cantidad, y al momento de llegar al clímax, sumidos (primero ella y luego él) en el dulce néctar del orgasmo, no pudieron hacer más que soltar al aire como un suspiro los nombres de lo único que embargaba sus mentes en aquél momento: el otro. Agotados, temblando, y aún unidos, se recostaron, una encima del otro, al tiempo que escuchaban sus 

latidos aminorar el ritmo. Al cruzarse sus miradas todo rastro de culpa desapareció siendo suplantado por un beso, profundo y tranquilo, propio de aquellos que se sienten satisfechos de los actos realizados, sin importar las consecuencias.

Y yo, en mi lugar incorpóreo en un rincón de aquel cuarto, mientas sin aliento admiraba aquellos cuerpos cubiertos de un sudor perlado, que les otorgaba un brillo divino como a los dioses y reyes de antaño. Recordé por un momento, que duró una eternidad, cuál fue mi sexo en otra vida, y por qué valía la pena sufrir, llorar y odiar en su transcurso. Porque mientas en la mente de esos dos adultos, no importaba el cómo, el cuándo, ni el por qué; y los replanteos de sus vidas aguardaban para las horas venideras; justo mientras sólo se dedicaban a abrazarse, redescubrí el significado de una palabra ya olvidada para mi…. El amor.

--

**Bien, antes que nada, millones de gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido leyendo mis historias, aún cuando **_**'Sólo tú'**_** lleva meses sin ser actualizada, que a propósito, juro que intentaré actualizar lo más próximo, aunque resigne horas de estudio para dar los finales en la universidad.**

**Espero que este breve escrito les haya gustado, yo ni siquiera lo he releído, y ha surgido a las 4 a.m., en forma de agradecimiento a aquellos que explícita o implícitamente me han dado fuerzas y aliento. Espero sus críticas, y no me ofendo en absoluto si alguien me dice que más valdría la pena borrar este one-shot antes de hacerles perder el tiempo-**

**Como dijo alguien por aquí (que espero no lo tome como plagio), recuerden que sus reviews son el único nexo entre lectores y escritos, ayúdenme a ser mejor, mis sinceros afectos**

**Erundë**


End file.
